suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Letz Shake
This IS Dr. Letz Shake To me, the dialog seemed evident that Dr. Letz Shake was Letz Shake, no Dr. Shake. Back then, Letz Shake was the 5th ranked assassin. Doctor was just his weapon. In this game, when asked, Dr. Letz Shake said he was the former 5th ranked Assassin. Quite obvious. Back then, Dr. Shake was a weapon, nothing more, nothing less. He couldn't possibly have any recollection. However, if that was Letz Shake's brain, he would remember, because he had free thought.Trigin 01:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC) The above statements are correct. I just got the game and got to Dr. Letz Shake. He says that he was 5th rank, and when its changing his name to your name in the 8-bit sequence, it says "LETZ SHAKE".CrackLawliet 02:15, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I have been convinced for many reasons, though GrislyGrizzly seems to disagree with us. We should tell him before we edit anything.Fearfulsymmetry 19:02, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Pros and cons for both sides Both articles currently state both ideas, we need to somehow come to a conclusion. Reasons for it being Letz Shake: * Dr Shake seemed to be nothing more than a weapon. * The boss in the sequel explicitly states he was the 5th rank. * The boss in the sequel is called Dr Letz Shake. * Letz Shake is only cut in half or decapitated, Dr Shake's brain was vertically bisected. * The "postcards" teaser has a shot of Letz in it. Reasons for it being the Doctor: * The line "looks like you only gained a few pounds". **Knowing Travis, this could be a sarcastic comment. * The in the sequel is called Dr Letz shake. * Although Letz shake was on the assasins list roster, it doesn't meant hat his human brain (which was inside the machine) did not think of itself as also #5 * In the flashback, Travis focuoses on the Dr. Shakes brain and not Letz Shake, leading the conclusion that Travis believes that it is indeed Dr. Shake Please add to the list and discuss. Fearfulsymmetry 03:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I also suggest using the terms the rocker, the doctor and the boss in the sequel to differentiate characters. If everyone is cool with this I'll make the changes. It is not LETZ Shake i am sorry for the intrution of such good points, but the brain in the first game is not only the exact same size as in desperate struggle, while Letz shake was only the size of a normal human being, but Letz Shake also referred to his 'weapon' as Dr.Shake, so why would Letz Shake adopt the idealism of 'doctor?' *It is possible that Letz Shake became a Doctor within those 3 years, it's a good point though and I'll add it to the list.--Fearfulsymmetry 06:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) adding on, in Travis's flashback, he does not do a close up of Letz Shake, but of the brain which has been identified as Dr. Shake. It isnt him, suda confirmed it. http://gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2010/02/11/afterwords-suda51-talks-no-more-heroes-2.aspx